


看電影

by browneyedgenius



Series: M tries writing fics in Chinese because she doesn't go to Chinese school anymore and needs ways to practice [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Gen, Watching Movies, falling asleep together, my chinese needs work, waking up together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: May早上起來發現她沒有在她的房間。
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: M tries writing fics in Chinese because she doesn't go to Chinese school anymore and needs ways to practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	看電影

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziyee/gifts).



> Thank you so much Zi for helping me with this I don't know what I would've done without you :P

May打了個哈欠，伸了個懶腰。她把眼睛慢慢地張開。她看見的東西都不是她通常早上一張開眼睛會看到的東西。

她這麼沒有在她房間呢？

喔，她記得了。她前一天晚上賠了Daisy看電影，後來她們兩個都睡著了。她看Daisy在她旁邊睡著的樣子微微的笑了一下。Daisy嘴巴旁邊滴了幾滴口水，超級可愛。

她把手機拿起來，偷偷地拍了一張照片。

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me lots and lots of constructive criticism!!!


End file.
